Golden Sun: World Jump
by Datenma
Summary: Shonen-ai! (IsaacIvan, etc) 100 years after TLA. Weyard is in trouble once again but the heros have been lost through reincarnation. Can they find each other before it's too late?
1. Confusion

Golden Sun: World Jump

By: Padfoot-chan

Yes, I know. I said that I would not write another Golden Sun story until I finished my other ones but I cannot help it. This one takes place 100 years after The Lost Age and starts in the modern world. I will not tell you who is talking first but everyone expect Picard has been reincarnated. Since Picard is a Lemurian he gets to live longer. Which is good considering that he is the only one left who remembers what happened.

Note: There will be shonen-ai later on in the story but not just yet. I still need to figure out where this thing is headed.

Read and Review please. I need to know if I should change this.

Chapter One: Confusion

I am just a normal teenage boy living in a one-bedroom apartment in the heart of Shinjuku. At least, I was a normal teenager living in Shinjuku until I was thrown into another dimension. It may sound crazy, unbelievable, but it really did happen. Here is how it all started…

The alarm of my clock rings loudly in my ears and I rub the sleep from my pale violet eyes before hitting the snooze button and searching with clumsy fingers to find my glasses. When I do find them, I slip them on and climb out of my bed, bumping into the side of my dresser as I stumble to my bathroom to get ready for school. It is the last day of exams and once this is over, I get three months off for summer before I have to go back to school in early April.

That is okay, I need a break. I am three weeks ahead of my class and am already into some of the work that the tenth graders at my school do but I have yet to take the final exams. I am in the top portion of my class, an honor student. I have no choice, though. I need to do my best, get the best grades on every worksheet, every test, and every exam so that I receive scholarships to attend college.

I am an orphan. Both of my parents died when I was younger. My mother died during childbirth and my father died when I was ten in a plane crash when he went to America. The only other family members I have are on my father's side of the family. They live in Hong Kong and would rather eat their socks than even consider that I am alive, let alone take me into their home.

They wired me some money so that I could buy this apartment here in Shinjuku but I had to get a job when the money they sent me began to run out. It is a good experience for me, I suppose, but I lose a lot of sleep because of it. Between work and maintaining top grades, I have no time for a social life so people consider me aloof, self-centered and just plain stuck-up. They can think whatever they want to as long as they leave me alone in the end. I do not have the time or energy to deal with people, especially when they only plan to bring me trouble in the end.

I dry my chin length hair before I step out of the shower and wrap my towel around my waist. I walk out of my bathroom after slipping my glasses back on and search through my dresser drawers to find my school uniform and socks. After I dress, I hang my towel to dry, brush the tangles out of my hair and make my way to the kitchen to pour myself some cereal.

I have been alone for almost six years now. I have gotten used to eating alone. Living in this small apartment alone. Sometimes I think about how life was like when my father was still alive, but even then, I was still alone. He would always leave Japan for business trips in other countries. I had even wondered what it would have been like to live with my aunt and her family in Hong Kong at one point in time but that would never happen.

My aunt's family is very secretive to say the least. My grandfather told me stories about them before he died, that my aunt's family was a clan of magic users and my father had given up his so called power when he fell in love with my mother.

I do not believe in anything like that. Believing in magic is for children or people who have time to dream their lives away. I barely have time to sleep let alone daydream about imaginary things of the sort.

I rise from my chair, place my bowl in the sink and rinse it out. I pick up my backpack and head out to the hallway and sit down on the step, slipping on my school shoes. I grab my keys from the table next to the door, pull the door open, walk out and lock the front door behind me and hurry out of the apartment complex.

It is only half a block's walk to my private high school so I do not have far to walk. I go to class earlier than the other students so that I can have some time to myself.

I am  just about to go through the gates to my school when a sharp chill runs up the back of my spine. I drop my backpack and spin around, my arm flying out with my palm facing up. The street behind me is completely empty. First I glance at my hand, wondering why I held my arm up in the way that I did but they I notice something. The streets are empty.

I pause for a moment. This is odder than actually finding some strange person standing in the middle of the street staring at me. The roads are usually packed, even at this hour. I do not understand why no one is here. If no one is here, how could I have gotten that weird feeling?

My senses are stronger than a normal person senses are. If someone is watching me, I will know, regardless of how far they are from me. It is somewhat weird.

However, why is no one here? What is going on?

I feel something else, the hairs on the back of my neck prickling this time. I turn around, looking at the courtyard of my high school. Once again, no one is there. I lean down and pick up my backpack before I step through the gate. Nothing strange happened. No one jumped me. A rapid dog did not jump out from the bushes to bite me or attack me. I breathe a sigh of relief as a gentle breeze blows my dirty blonde hair back out of my eyes. For some reason the wind always had the ability to calm my nerves, no matter how jumpy I was feeling at the moment.

I cross the courtyard, walk up the steps of the building in front of me and enter the high school. Even here, the feeling of something strange about to happen is strong. It wraps around me like a blanket, the air hot and thick, almost suffocating. I tense up again, the calming affects of the breeze from outside leaving me in a moment's time.

I make my way to my locker first, putting my backpack into the small compartment and taking out my reading book before closing and locking my locker again. My Homeroom class is nearby so I do not have to spend a lot of time walking around the campus.

I slide the door to my Homeroom open and enter the silent room. No one is in here either, but that is not as surprising as no one being in the building or no one being out on the streets. People usually do not come to class until the warning bell rings and the teacher comes in after the late bell rings.

I sit in my seat next to the window in the back row and run my hand through my hair, brushing back my messy locks. I cannot concentrate now. I should be studying for my exams right now but I cannot help but think about that weird feeling and why no one was out in the streets. People should be going to school or going to work or whatever else that have to do in the morning but the roads are devoid of people.

  
This has never happened before. Maybe there was a bomb threat this morning and I did not hear about that. However, if that were true, then would not there be military jeeps patrolling the streets to make sure that no one was out of their houses. Shouldn't there be sirens or something of the sort to remind people?

I roll my eyes and get out of my seat, walking to the window and pulling it open. Then something crosses my mind. What happened to all the animals? I cannot hear the chirp of a bird, the rustle of their feathers as they take flight. The courtyard is home to many birds and other kinds of animals and I hear them whenever I come to school but I cannot hear them now. I cannot hear anything expect my own breath, the beating of my heart in my chest and the rustling of the leaves as the winds blow by.

I climb out of the window, landing behind a bush and search the courtyard for signs of life, any kind of life. After searching the whole area, I come back to the classroom and site of the windowsill. The day started out like any other day so what was going on now? There was no sign of life in the whole school. There were no birds, no squirrels or anything else that usually roam the school grounds.

I hang my head and stare at the ground. Maybe there was some mass murder or something and everyone in Shinjuku was killed expect me. It is a stupid thought but I cannot think of anything else. Would people just stop everything that they are doing for some reason and if so, what reason could have made everything in Shinjuku stop.

Frowning, I pull off my black jacket and toss it onto my desk and unbutton the top three buttons of my shirt before heading over to the gate of the school again. Well, if no one is here, what is the point in my staying as well. I am about to exit the school when I have that weird feeling again, this time it is ten times stronger. I freeze where I am standing, trying to get rid of that tingle still in my spine.

_Ivan…we need you once again. _A voice cries out around me, echoing in my head and shaking my entire being.

I widen my eyes and look around wildly, "How do you know my name?" I cry out to the voice.

_We need you once again, Ivan. Weyard is in trouble once again. Save your home and all will be known to you. _Says the voice, this time, it is aided by two more voices. I shake my head, my vision blurring. _Please, we implore you to help your friends once again. Save your world. Help them. Help Us. Help Weyard._

I fall to my knees, my hands going to my ears to try to block out the voices and my glasses fall to the ground, shattering, "What do you want from me!? Leave me alone! I don't know who you are! What is Weyard!?"

_Weyard is in danger. Your friends are in danger. We need you to help once again, Ivan. Come to Us. _The voices continue.

  
The wind picks up around me but I cannot look up. I cannot remove my hands from my ears. I shut my eyes tight against the wind and then all goes black. I am falling down. Down…down…into an abyss of nothingness. The light above me is fading. The wind is dissipating and I begin to fall faster. Then…I black out…

-TBC-

Found out who was speaking and since I like writing from Ivan's point of view, I am going to keep the story there. What happens to Ivan? Does he make it or is this the end of our favorite Jupiter Energist? Find out in the second chapter: Weyard!

Read and Review please.


	2. Weyard

Golden Sun: World Jump

By: Padfoot-chan

Disclaimer: Something I forgot in the last chapter XD I am so bad. I do not own Golden Sun.

Warning: Shonen-ai later on in the story.

Read and review please.

Chapter Two: Weyard

I wake up but do not open my eyes because of the sharp pain in my head. I am lying in my bed, one arm draped over my eyes. That was one weird dream. I normally do not have strange dreams, I normally do not dream. For some reason, I feel like it was real but how could that possibly be? Shinjuku cannot just be put on halt for no apparent reason. Tornados or whatever that thing was do not just pick people up and deposit them in a total abyss to let them fall into an eternity. So there is only one explanation. It was all a dream. I am in my bed and I am going to get up once my alarm clock rings. Then I am going to get out of bed and get ready for school…

Wait a second. Something in my room smells good. I take a deep breath, trying to place what the smell is. It smells like herbs and spices. However, I cooked anything. I do not have any time to cook things. So why…do I smell something cooking? Before I can figure out why there is something cooking in my apartment, I hear the gentle crackle of a fire.

Great, something is burning. My apartment is burning to the ground. I am too tiered to get up. I can barely lift my arm from my eyes and it does not seem very important right now. I roll over in my bed, pulling my covers tighter around my body.

Then I hear footsteps. My body tenses and my eyes flash open. Someone…is in my apartment and I am too tiered to move my body more than I already have.

"Picard, look, I think he's waking up," says a male voice. His voice is gentle, almost sweet and kind in a sense. I feel myself relaxing for a moment. There is something about that voice that makes me feel like I am safe and that I can trust whoever just spoke.

"Good, Robin." says an older man in another room, "I was worried that he would be out for another day. It is a good thing that you found him when you were out training with Felix. If you had not, he would probably have been killed by that group of bandits."

"Who do you think he is? The Voices said that he was one of us. Could it be Gerald? Or maybe one of the others?" asked the first man who spoke. The one called Picard laughed at this.

"I think that he is Ivan. He looks so much like him…and if you and Felix are any indication to how reincarnation works, I think that all of you retain your past bodies. And that makes our job a lot easier." he said softly. "Speaking of Felix…where has he run off to?"

"He said he was going out to see if he could find some more herbs. I think we ran out of one kind the other day, I just cannot remember which one."

All right, I cannot take any more of this.

I sit up slowly and turn to see a young man about seventeen sitting in a chair next to the bed I am sitting in. He has sandy blonde hair and pale blue eyes that reflect a kindness I have never seen in anyone before. At first, I am captivated by this man but then the room around us catches my attention. We are not in my room at all. The walls around us are made from some kind of stone and as I look up, I realize that the roof is made of straw.

I am definitely not in Shinjuku anymore.

"Where am I?" I ask, resting my forehead in my hand. The man sitting next to the bed smiles quickly at me as another man walks into the room and leans against the side of the door, folding his arms neatly over his chest. I glance at the man who has just entered the room and drop my hand on the bed in shock. He has long, light blue hair stopping a few inches above his elbows and strange, yet kind, golden eyes. I try to stop myself from staring but I cannot help it. I have never seen anyone with light blue hair or golden eyes in my entire life and here someone is with both attributes, giving me a kind, strangely familiar smile.

"The same look you gave me when we first me." laughed the seemingly young man, brushing back a loose strand of his light blue hair, "At least this time we meet under better circumstances. You are Ivan, are you not?" I nod, my mouth hanging open slightly from the shock of him knowing my name, "Good, I was hoping that we would find you sooner or later. I am Picard, I knew your past self, before you were reincarnated into this body."

I gap at him. I do not believe in many things, one of those many things being reincarnation as well as Heaven and Hell. However, what is a guy to do when a strange man who happens to know your name tells you that he knew you in a past life. Scream like no tomorrow? I would if I was irrational enough and could actually make sounds come out of my mouth. I cannot, though. I am too shocked by everything that is going on, everything around me is strange. My eyes drift to the outlandish clothes the two men are wearing. The clothes are very old fashioned, something you probably would have seen someone wearing in the middle ages or something.

The man who called himself Picard kept his smile, "And this young gentlemen is Robin and you happen to owe him your life. Then again, with the two of you, that should not be very surprising." He sighed nostalgically as I returned my gaze to Robin who reddened slightly under my gaze, "I remember back in the old days when he would risk his life for you when we were attacked by monsters and others of the sort."

Robin shook his head and turned around, waving at Picard, "Picard, back to the matter at hand." he whispered to the man leaning against the doorframe. Picard broke out of his reverie and laughed to himself, apologizing to us. Robin turned around in his chair to look back at me, "I apologize for Picard. He has been acting strange lately, ever since we found you unconscious in the woods.

  
As to where you are, you are in Haidia Village right now, in Picard's house. The continent that Haidia sits on is Weiard and the world which we live is called Weyard."

My mind is reeling now. Haidia Village? Weiard? Weyard? I have never heard of these places before but why does everything feel so familiar to me? Why do Robin and Picard seem familiar? Could it be true? Could what Picard have said truly be real? Am I really reincarnated from someone who used to live here?

This has to be a dream. I am sleeping in my bed, waiting for my alarm clock to ring. That has to be it, there is no other explanation for all these weird happens. Should I just go with it until my alarm clock rings or should I freak out on them and run screaming for the hills? Irrational actions might not be the best action to take at this point.

However, if this is a dream then how could everything feels so real? The feel of the cloth against my skin, the smell of the herbs and spices cooking in the kitchen and the crackle of the fire. 

"It may seem like a lot to take in," whispered Picard, "The Voices said that you came from a strange place and that they had a hard time locating you and you fought them even when they found you. However, we need you to help us out, Ivan."

"'The Voices'? Who are the Voices?" I ask. Robin and Picard exchange a strange look before they both look to me and Robin answers my question.

"There are four of them. They watch over Weyard and make sure that no harm befalls its people," he began to explain to me, "Collectively, we call them the Voice because they speak to us together, as one great voice. However, apart they each have their own name and only the people they talk to call them the Voice. Their names are Venus, Jupiter, Mars, and Mercury. They each rule over their own element. Venus controls Earth and everything that has to deal with it. Jupiter controls Air, Mars controls Fire and Mercury controls Water.

There are special people on Weyard who are born with the abilities to control on of the four elements that I just named. Most of the people with the ability to control one of these elements are born in Haidia Village but Picard tells us that there are other people living in Weyard that have also been born with the ability to control one of the elements." Robin pauses for a moment and Picard nods his acknowledgement before Robin chooses to continue, "People who can control one of the four elements are called Energists. We use our minds to control one of the four elements, make it bend to our will. I am a Venus Energist, which means I control the element of Earth."

"I am a Mercury Energist and I can control Water. In your past life you were able to control Air, which means you are a Jupiter Energist." states Picard, "Energists also have other powers that differ depending on their element. Some Mars Energist have the ability to heal but I have only met one with the ability to do that and she died a long time ago. Venus and Mercury Energists are more commonly known for their healing abilities because they are so strong.

Jupiter Energists have the ability to talk to animals through their powers as well as read peoples minds and emotions. Since the elements of Robin and Felix have not changed, I do not suspect that your element has changed either. However, those are just the thoughts of an old man." Robin laughed softly and rose from his chair.

"You are a Lemurian, Picard, you cannot possibly call yourself old yet. Wait another two hundred years and then you can start to call yourself an old man." Picard gave Robin an indignant look before turning and walking out of the room.

"If you would excuse me, I have to return to my cooking." Robin smiled after Picard and turned around to look at me.

"Picard is a Lemurian, they live for hundreds of years at a time. He is the only one left alive that personally remembers our past selves. There are still stories about our adventures but they are merely legends now and I am sure that they will be forgotten soon." he says to me, walking to the window across the room, pulling it open and leaning out the opening. "This must be a lot for you to handle in such a sort time, especially after only just waking up. I want to apologize for all of this. The Voice had no right to do this to you but they could not find Sheba so they had no choice but to summon you to our world."

"Who is Sheba and why did the Voice need me so badly? They said that Weyard needed me again that _they _needed me again." I watch him carefully. This seems familiar too, watching him standing there as the wind blows back his sandy blonde hair, the sun gleaming in his pale blue eyes.

"Sheba was an Air Energist like you from our past life. The Voices told us about her when they found out that you had been accidentally reincarnated in another world. They said that they did not want to pull you away from your new life so they would wait until they found Sheba." explained Robin, not pulling away from the window, "However, something is going on, something that happened one hundred years ago. There was no more time left to wait for Sheba so they summoned you away from your world to help us."

"I see…" I whisper softly, looking down at my hands lying in my lap, "And the reason the Voice needed me so badly? Why they could not wait for Sheba?"

"Weyard is being eaten up again."

-TBC-

Wow, two chapters in the same day! Someone call the medic! I think Alex just had a heart attack from the shock of it all! 

  
Alex: Har, har, har. Very funny, Padfoot. Try writing a third chapter.

I would love to but I have dishes to do and I need to get back to playing TLA for the second time. I cannot live without playing one of the GS games. Once I am done with TLA, I'll play the first GS for the tenth billionth time XD Read and review everyone.


	3. Nostalgic talk

Golden Sun: World Jump

By: Padfoot-chan

Thanks for the reviews, they were so sweet :3

Warning: Shonen-ai has landed. Don't like, don't read but you sure as fluff better not flame me because you don't like it. I warned you so you better not read it and be a baby about it. If I get one "Eww, gross, two guys kissing" review, I swear I'll unleash the dogs of war on said reviewer. I'm not a Venus Energist for nothing.

Read and review please. No flames, as said before, but constructive criticism is always welcome. In addition, Japanese names for people and places are used. Keep forgetting to say that.

Chapter three: Nostalgic talk

"However, something is going on, something that happened one hundred years ago. There was no more time left to wait for Sheba so they summoned you away from your world to help us."

"I see…" I whisper softly, looking down at my hands lying in my lap, "And the reason the Voice needed me so badly? Why they could not wait for Sheba?"

"Weyard is being eaten up again." I widen my eyes, staring at Robin, hoping that he would say this was all a joke. I do not understand any of this, it is too much for me to handle but it all seems to…familiar, every little thing. The Voice, Robin, Picard, Weyard…being eaten up. How could a world eat at itself, though? It makes to sense to me at all. Robin turns away from the window, leaning against it a little as he watches me struggling to understand all of this. "I wish that it did not have to be this way, I wish that you could have stayed in your own world. I am sure that you had friends there."

I turn away, smiling bitterly to myself, "It isn't like I am missing anything, really. Both of my parents died when I was younger. My only other family lives a couple of hundred miles away from me and would rather not admit that I am alive. To them, I died with my father in that plane crash." I stare down at my eyes as they grow blurry, my eyes filling with tears. Why? Why am I crying? Why can't I stop telling him this? It isn't any of his business. He did not ask about my life. So why…?

"They sent me some money to help me get on my feet because it was in my father's will for them to do so. When they money started running out, I had to get a job to make sure I didn't lose the apartment and could keep going to school and keep eating." I feel something strange emitting from Robin. Is it sadness? Anger…? Why am I feeling his emotions…? Is that part of my powers…I have powers…? This is too weird. I don't want to feel his emotions, do I?

"I couldn't get much sleep because I was still going to school. I had to go to work until 1-2 in the morning on school night and even later on Sundays when I wasn't at school." I push my hands into my eyes to try to stop the tears, messing up my bangs as I try to brush them out of my eyes. "I had to maintain top grades and I never had time for friends so I had to act cold at school because I never had enough energy to try to make people like me. I didn't have enough energy to be nice so everyone thought I was stuck-up." The tears keep flowing now and there is nothing I can do to stop them. I hate this. Why does talking about things always to this to me?

I hear Robin's heel on the wooden floor as he walks towards me and then he sits down on the edge of the bed. Before I can look up or make a move to wipe the tears that are streaming down my cheeks, he wraps his strong arms around my thin frame. I fall limply into his arms, my head resting on his chest as my tears stain his the soft fabric of his tunic. He smells familiar, something faint but sweet at the same time. Strange, I feel so safe and protected in his arms. "It is going to be all right, Ivan. From now on, you have friends. Picard and Felix are your friends, they were in the past and nothing has changed between us." He pauses, one of his arms moving slightly as his hand plays with my hair. I close my eyes, leaning in to his embrace a little more. "Most of all, I am your friend. You do not have to try to hard to keep us as your friends, we care about you, Ivan. Please remember that, no matter where you are, no matter what you do, we will always be your friends and we will always care for you."

You are too nice, Robin. You're the type of guy who gets his heart broken by women because he is too nice. Why are you being so nice to me? My body is slowly growing numb, Robin's gentle heartbeat pounding in my ear is starting to fade as I slip from consciousness. However, I still have the feel of Robin's arms around me, even though everything seems to disappear as I fall asleep.

--

Robin smiles to himself as he watches Ivan sleeping in his arms. "I think I can remember doing this before." He whispers happily, brining his lips down to kiss the top of Ivan's messy hair, "You would wake up from a nightmare in our bed and you would be crying, thinking it was a precognitive dream or something. You would talk about it until you fell asleep in my arms again." His expression turned solemn, "I just don't know…if you would be willing to be with me like that again. Picard may think you haven't changed…but…how you? Are you still my little Ivan?"

--

Picard leaned against the wall, listening to Robin before he heard a door opening and slamming in the other room. The Lemurian moved away and crossed the kitchen until he bumped into Felix, the Venus Energist holding up a bundle of herbs in his right hand, smiling playfully up at the older man. Picard shook his head, smiling at Felix as he took the herbs. "I am glad to see that you came back in one piece, Felix. Are these the herbs that we needed?"

"Yeah, has the kid woken up yet?" Picard nodded, turning his head back around to say something when Felix surprised him with a quick kiss on the lips. Felix watched Picard's golden eyes, his cheeks turning crimson. The older man smiled again, laughing sweetly.

"You haven't changed a bit, you know that?" Picard turned back to the herbs, setting them down on the counter, "Ivan woke up a little while ago and Robin has been looking after him. I am a little worried, though. What if he chooses to return to his world once all of this is over? What would that do to Robin? I remember when Lady Layana asked him to stay in Karei Town when our journey was over. Robin acted as if it was the end of the world, to him, I suppose it was, though. Ivan was his whole world, I think he still is even after a hundred years."

Felix glanced over to the door where he could see his friend's back. "If I know Robin, and I do know Robin…he'll take matters to the extremes and probably kill himself. From what you say, he couldn't bare living without having Ivan by his side, even if they were on the same continent."  
  
"Ivan wouldn't want that hanging over his head, though. He would stay just to prevent that from happening, even if he wanted to stay in his own world."  
  
"Picard, what did Robin do to get Ivan to stay with him in Haidia?" Picard smiled, scratching his cheek as he started to laugh.

"Well, he stormed Hammet's Palace, demanded to see Ivan or he would kill all the guards in the throne room, then when they did let him see Ivan, he got down on his knees and asked him to marry him, or at least run away with him." Picard shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder if all Venus Energists have some mental dysfunction that makes them act irrationally when it comes to just about anything really."

Felix stuck out his tongue, "I doubt that I have done anything that stupid."  
  
"Oh, do you know? I can recall some pretty stupid things that you have done yourself, Felix." The Mercury Energist turned away, brushing his bangs out of his eyes as he opened the window over the sink, "You running through Haidia Village completely naked, while proclaiming your undying love for me at the top of your lungs so everyone could hear. I am pretty sure that you were not drunk, however, it could have been a dare by Gerald, I'm not sure about the details of that little incident."

Felix opened his mouth to say something but when nothing came out, he closed it and opened it again, hoping he would be able to say something then. He turned crimson before he was able to say something to the older man, "Y-you're making that up, aren't you, Picard? I would never do something like that if I weren't drunk!" Picard smiled, leaning forward and kissing the tip of Felix's nose.

"You can't remember what happened that night so you wouldn't know. Ah, but you should have seen the expression on poor Ivan's face when you ran past him and Robin. Then that whole thing with the elders…I don't think any of the villagers who saw you that day were ever the same after that."

"You are lying!" Picard patted Felix's shoulders.

"Keep your voice down, Ivan is sleeping." They heard Robin say in the other room. Felix walked over and stood in the doorway, watching the two younger Energists sitting on the bed. "So you're back? Did you get the herbs?" Felix nodded.

"Yeah, I got them. How is the squirt doing?" Robin tilted his head to him before looking back at the boy resting in his arms.

"He's really tiered. It sounds like he had a rough life back on his world. I wish…" Robin fingered Ivan's hair, "I wish that I had been there with him. I wish I could have taken care of him or something. It sounds like he has had it really rough, a lot worse than us at the very least. I feel guilty now."

"Maybe it was a good thing that we didn't find Sheba before Ivan." Sighed Picard, watching them as well now, "From the looks of it, Ivan would not have been able to take much more. Robin, I want you to stay with him until he wakes up again, and don't let him get out of that bed until he is fully rested, okay? We will continue your training once he is back to full health." The Venus Energist nodded. "Well then, I guess we should all take a break. I can continue your training whenever you want, Felix. I think you should eat first, though." 

"Yes!" cheered Felix, "Do you know how hard it was to find your herbs? Hours of searching."

"What? Do you want a treat for your good job?" asked Picard, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe…"

"I'm getting too old for this."

-TBC-

A little short, a little stupid but oh well. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Until next time we'll wonder where Felix's pervy mind is in all of this XD

Robin: He is so going to kill you.

I know. Read and review please 3


End file.
